Henry's Special Coal (Transcript)
Here is the eighteenth transcript of the eighteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One morning Henry was feeling very sorry for himself, and Fluttershy was very worried about him. Sometimes, he can pull trains, but sometimes, he felt like he had no strength at all. Henry: I suffered dreadfully and no one cares! Fluttershy: Don't worry, Henry, I still care. James: Rubbish, Henry! You don't work hard enough, at least you still got Fluttershy! Rarity: James, darling. Don't be so rude to poor Henry. Latter that day, Sir Topham Hatt as spoken to Henry and Fluttershy too. Sir Topham Hatt: Fluttershy, What's wrong with you Henry?! He has lots of new parts and new paint too. But, Henry, they done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get Fluttnershy another engine instead of you to do the work! This made Fluttershy, Henry, his driver, and fireman very sad. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform, He had taking off his hat and coat and put on overalls. When he got on to Henry's cab with Fluttershy, they set off, Henry managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. Henry's Fireman: (to Sir Topham Hatt) Henry is a bad steamer. I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat! Henry try very hard, but it was no use. He didn't have enough steam and came to a stop, outside Edward's station. Henry: Oh dear, I shall have to go away. Fluttershy: Oh, Henry, I don't want you to. Please don't be sad, you're making me sad too. Henry: Oh dear. Oh dear. All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding and Edward took charge of the train with Applejack, Sir Topham Hatt and the fireman along with Fluttershy went on discussing Henry's troubles. Sir Topham Hatt: What do you think is wrong, Fireman? Fluttershy: Oh, I sure hope he's not into any inner pain. The Fireman: It's not only that, Fluttershy. But the fact is the coal is wrong, we've had a poor lot lately and today is worse. The other engines can manage, they have big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat, with welsh coal, he'd be a different engine. Fluttershy: No wonder Henry suffered too much, it's that welsh coal he needed. Sir Topham Hatt: It's expensive, but Henry must have a fair chance, change shall go and fetch some. When the welsh coal came, Henry's driver and fireman were excited. Henry's fireman: Now, we'll show them, Henry, old fellow. Fluttershy: Okay, Henry, it's all up to us now. They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside. Then, the glowing middle part was covered with smaller lumps. Henry: You're spoiling my fire. Fluttershy: Listen to him, Henry. Henry's fireman: Wait and see, Henry, we'll have roaring fire just when we wanted. The fireman was right, when Henry reached the platform with Fluttershy in his cab, the water was boiling nicely and he had to let off steam. Sir Topham Hatt: How are you and Fluttershy, Henry? Henry: (whistling) I feel fine! Fluttershy: Now, Henry will be as good as new thanks to his special coal. Sir Topham Hatt: That's good, Fluttershy. (to Henry's drive) And had you a good fire, Driver? Henry's driver: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam. Sir Topham Hatt: No record breaking, Fluttershy, make sure Henry's driver doesn't push him too hard. Fluttershy: Henry won't need pushing, Sir, we'll have to hold him back. Henry had a lovely day, he had never felt so well in his life, especially without Fluttershy keeping him company. He wanted to go fast, but she and his driver wouldn't let him. Henry's driver: Steady, Old fellow, there's plenty of time. Fluttershy: Don't go too fast now, Henry. Henry: I know, Fluttershy. They arrived early at the station, Thomas puffed in with Twilight and Spike accompanying him. Henry: Where have you been, Lazybones? Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you, goodbye! Thomas: Whew! Annie, Clarabel, have you ever seen anything like it? I know Twilight and Spike had. Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225